Grown up
by thang92
Summary: Sharon & Tony one shot. Sharon decides to revisit her one time crush on Tony Sporali who is 3 years older and was once unattainable because she was too young. Now that she's 18 she takes a chance to ignite flames with Tony. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sharon looked in her mirror before heading out the door to meet Maria at life cycles. She wore a white sheer cropped top with her midriff baring, skinny jeans and black pumps. Her hair was curled and she wore light makeup with a baby pink gloss on her lips. Sharon smiled and was glad to see her perfectly straight white teeth free of braces, she opened her mouth and inspected the tongue piercing she got recently. It was a green barbell and looked good, no infection hooray! Sharon looked totally awesome and was happy to be 18 and have more freedom. Her mother even said so as long as she was responsible and stuck to her curfew which was extended to 11pm on school days and 3am on Friday and Saturday nights. Although Sharon and Alden weren't together now that didn't matter because she was on the rebound and had her eyes set on a certain friend of Adam's...Tony. She heard through the grapevine at school that he was also single and would most likely be at life cycles tonight.

Sharon walked through the door and looked around to find Maria and scope out the scene. She found Maria sitting at one of the tables close to the window and spotted Tony sitting on the couch with some friends of his. Tony looked up and caught her eye which she quickly cast away and strode over to Maria giving her a wave and a 'Hey'. Tony placed his hand on the back of his neck and watched Sharon take a seat opposite Maria. He had to admit she looked hot! He hadn't paid much attention to her over the years but suddenly he was taking notice. Tony also noted how grown up she looks, a few inches taller with long legs and a slender frame and not to mention a fuller bust he was definitely going to reconsider her. The only reason he didn't respond to her advances all those years ago was because she was just Adam's kid sister who was far to young and undeveloped. Now was a different story and he was going to see if there was anything between them worth pursuing, not a relationship but maybe a fling will do.

'So what do you think about Tony and me?' Sharon asked Maria as she sipped her smoothie. Maria did not expect to hear that come from the mouth of her best friend. 'Are you really going down that train again? I thought you forget about him' She said slightly exasperated. 'I was but now that me and Alden are broken up I think I'm into him again' Sharon replied twirling a strand of her hair. Tony was a total stud! Even more so than he was a few years back. He is so Italian and handsome with a muscular frame. 'Well I don't know it might work out this time cause your older' Maria said pondering the idea of Sharon and Tony together. Maria had grown up too just like all their peers have. She wore her black hair with red highlights to her shoulders and got an eyebrow piercing. She was still petite but grew an inch or two and wore a black jacket over a green top with skinny jeans and converses. Maria had black mascara and red gloss on her lips, she was totally exotic and badass. 'Yeah but I'm not actually looking for anything serious just a bit fun, what should I do?' Sharon asked knowing that her best friend always had the best advice. 'Fun eh' Maria raised her eyebrows playfully and said 'Make eye contact and smile simple' she stated. Sharon did so, she looked back over to the couch and was surprised to find Tony looking straight at her with intent in his eyes, he was smirking. Sharon smiled at him hoping that she didn't look too flustered as she felt under his intense gaze.

Tony noted a blush creep over Sharon's cheeks as she smiled at him and thought it was cute. She was definitely giving him the look and he decided to make a move. There was something endearing about her, a kind of innocence. He thought that was a turn on and decided to mark her, ruffle her feathers a little and see her wild side. In fact he had to keep those thoughts in check otherwise he might be seen eager which is not how a guy should operate. He had to be cool, calm and confident which he was already and now was the time to act. 'Hey' he said creeping up behind her and putting one hand on the table with his front slightly touching Sharon's back. She stiffened and did her best to seem oblivious to the fact that Tony's body was in contact with hers! 'Hey back' she smiled wide enough to expose her tongue piercing. Tony was a bit surprised to find her piercing peeking out from her mouth but now he had confirmation that she possessed a wild side and maybe more. 'How's it going guys?' he asked the girls to make friendly chatter as he didn't want to alienate Sharon's friend, and wanted casual conversation with the hope of asking Sharon out. 'Not much' the girls replied. Tony leaned more on the table and turned his head to Sharon 'So you got any plans next Friday?' He asked to the point, smiling confidently. Sharon looked pleased to hear Tony ask her out I mean that was what she wanted and got it. 'I actually don't' she replied coyly. 'How about I pick you at 7:30pm and we can hang out' Tony said not exactly sure how he wanted the date to go. 'Sure' Sharon replied. 'Great I'll see you then' Tony put his hand briefly on her forearm and strode off.

'Did you see that?' Sharon asked her tone a pitch higher. 'Sure did' Maria smiled giving her a thumbs up. As they finished the rest of their smoothies and chatted, Sharon's thoughts drifted to her date next Friday with Tony. 'What am I gonna wear?' She blurted amidst conversation. 'We'll figure it out, ready to go?' Maria asked. 'Yeah let's go' Sharon replied tucking her chair in and giving a small wave to Tony who was standing next to the cashier stand. He waved back and winked at her. Sharon was pleased to see him interested in her although his wink unnerved her slightly; it was like he knew something she didn't! Sharon wasn't sure how far she was willing to go with Tony but he was sexy and older and so not like Alden who was such a gentleman was never too forward with her. This was a whole new arena and she couldn't wait to explore it with Tony. Having him give her such attention and promise of something she didn't know ignited a flame down in her abdomen and desire flushed over her. She hoped she was ready and could handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

'Okay so what do you think I should do with Tony?' Sharon asked Maria as they were getting ready in her bedroom before her date with Tony. 'As much as your willing and comfortable with I suppose' Maria replied applying black liquid eyeliner on top of Sharon's lash line doing a cat eye. 'Your right that's what I'll do' Sharon said with her eyes closed. 'In fact I think I might go all the way with him' Sharon replied opening her eyes after she was sure Maria was done. 'I don't know are you sure your ready?' Maria asked closing the lid on the eyeliner and walking over to put it in her makeup bag. 'Of course' Sharon replied standing next to her clothes rack with her outfit choices on it. 'Well okay then' Maria replied joining her. 'Okay so what shall I wear?' Sharon asked placing one of the outfits against herself whilst looking at her reflection in the full length mirror on her bedroom door. It was a simple black minidress which she thought she could wear under her denim jacket and accessorize it with some jewellery to make it less plain and add some pizzazz to her outfit. Sharon decided to go with it and pair with her black pumps. She didn't want to put too much effort in her outfit anyways considering she was hoping to take it all off with Tony. Sharon smiled to herself keeping that thought firmly in her head and remembering what undergarment she was wearing underneath. She wore a white bra and matching lace panties.

'Okay I'm done wish me luck' She hugged Maria before her friend left and she was waiting for Tony to pick her up it was almost 7:30pm. Sharon didn't have to wait long as she heard her front doorbell ring and made her way downstairs to open it, thankful her family wasn't home. 'Hey' She said opening her door smiling when seeing Tony stand on the landing. 'Wow you look gorgeous' he said taking in her appearance and smiling approvingly. 'Thanks' she blushed closing the door behind her and stepping onto the landing. 'Let's go' Tony said opening the passenger door side to his car and getting in the drivers seat. Tony was looking fine as ever! He had a black motorcycle leather jacket his hair combed back and a light stubble on his face. He was so hot! Sharon kept her legs close together and breathed in the air of his car which smelled like pine trees, so soothing and refreshing. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to keep herself in check as her desire kept mounting the more time she spent with Tony.

She and Tony went to see a movie together and during the whole time they flirted and he couldn't keep his hands off her, always touching her lightly on the shoulder, arm, back and even her knee at some point. When that happened Sharon swooned inside and decided that if he put the moves on her she wasn't going to resist. Sure enough that's exactly what happened. 'Hey so do you want to come back to mine and chill out? It's still early and we have some time to kill before I gotta get you back for your curfew' Tony said slipping his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the theatre. He wasn't kidding; it was only 10pm. 'Yeah sure' Sharon replied casually even though inside she was excited. 'Okay cool' Tony said tightening his grip on her shoulders whilst leading her to his car. He couldn't believe he might get his way with her! He really liked Sharon she was nice and pleasant, they had a great time at the theatre joking and laughing together. He wasn't going to take advantage of her but it seems like she was down for fun with him which pleased him.

When they got to his house and Tony turned the key in the lock to open his door he said 'My parents are home so it's just us' and opened the door to let her in first. 'Great' Sharon replied slipping off her jacket and letting him take it. 'Okay so make yourself comfortable and I'm gonna get us some drinks' Tony replied hanging up their jackets and heading to the kitchen. Sharon sat down on his couch in the living room and switched on the TV settling for MTV and whatever reality show was on it. It wasn't like she was actually going to watch it but at least it provided her some distraction whilst she waited for Tony to come back. Tony returned a few minutes later with drinks for them. He made them mojitos and told her 'I don't know if you drink but if not I could get you a soda instead'. 'I don't mind' Sharon said taking one of the drinks and sipping it. She didn't mind since she sometimes drank alcohol plus it was good to drink some knowing she might be nervous for what might unfold. 'Okay cool' he drank some of his and sat close to her. They put their drinks down in front of them and Tony turned toward Sharon putting a hand on his knee. 'Listen I invited you here to hang out we don't have to do anything I'm not that kinda guy' He told her making it clear that if she didn't want to do anything with him intimately it would be fine. In that moment Sharon was sure she was going to go all the way with Tony since it was clear that he respected her choice. 'It's okay I'm good' She replied smiling at him sweetly. Tony grinned happy to hear that Sharon was comfortable with him and willing.


	3. Chapter 3

He started drawing small circles on her knee. Sharon looked up at him and as they looked at each other Tony leaned down and kissed her. They started making out and as things were getting more heated Tony had to pull back and ask her, 'Have you done this before?'. He wasn't going to judge her but he wanted to what he was dealing with, did he have to be soft and gentle with her or could he go about his business as usual? 'No I um actually haven't' Sharon replied shyly hovering her hand on her panties which were still on. 'That's okay we'll take it slow' Tony reassured her putting his hand over hers and taking her panties off after she nodded her approval. He decided to take the lead since this was her first time and he wanted to make it a good experience for her. He was chuffed that he was going to be her first and took pride in that fact. How could such a beautiful girl like Sharon not do this before? It was probably from a lack of opportunities, that guy Alden she was dating was not on his level and probably never put moves on her. He didn't care either way but he was happy that he was allowed to pleasure her in ways that she hasn't experienced.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this short story I wrote on a whim after rewatching the episode from season 2 'Mommy Nearest' where Tony was featured. I kept this rating at a T and although the last part was brief I hope it gave you some idea on how it went between them. However if you guys want an 'explicit' version let me know and I'll do my best to write it as I have not written such material before. Please let me know what you think of the story by review and if you want more like an aftermath of what happened and if they can make it as a pair or I leave it as a one time fling ;) Don't forget to review and have a good day everyone!


End file.
